Finding Home
by This is the Day
Summary: Harry returns a year after the war ends. What is Ginny going through? Harry and Ginny's return to happiness after the war. I stink at summaries. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Finding Home

It had been 387 days since I last saw him, just over a year. 387 days since my heart REALLY started beating again, 387 days since I kissed someone, 387 days since my life was whole again, and most importantly 387 days since the wizarding world was at peace.

Harry had always been there, Christmas, birthdays, holiday breaks, he was always there. Looking back now I can't believe that I let all that time go to waste. All of that time we could've been happy together. But I can't go back and that's what hurts the most. He was gone for a whole school year searching for Voldemort. When I finally saw him through the portrait hole I couldn't suppress a smile. He was here, and boy did he look good. I wanted to go and snog him right then and there. When it came time for battle I knew that there was a risk in him dying but he was the great Harry Potter, and the chosen one doesn't die.... good always wins. That's what I kept telling myself, good always wins, good always wins, good always wins. I stopped saying it when Hagrid was carrying Harry's body. Good wouldn't win. I had already lost a brother and now I lost Harry, I wanted to scream at Voldemort to kill me too, and then I saw his eyes.... He was alive.

After the war ended I climbed through the ruins to the Gryffindor common room, I needed normalcy. He was there, staring at the fire.

"Hey Harry," I remember saying with just a smidgen of sorrow in my voice.

"Ginny? Hey, ummm I'm really sorry, um about Fred and all."

"Yeah, me too."

And in attempt to put the subject off of Fred I smiled weekly and switched the subject. I couldn't handle talking about Fred just yet.

"So when are you going to tell me what you did while you were ditching school? No veelas I hope?" I said with a smile trying to mask my sorrow.

"We'll talk about it later, and no veelas I promise."

I smiled at him; it felt really good to smile. And before I know it he's giving me this look, this crazy good look.

"Ginny...."

Then he's snogging me and it felt so good, Harry and I, Me and Harry, Ginny and Harry forever. That was before he left.

We talked for hours about what we had been up to and how the war had affected each of our lives. We talked about everything, nothing was off limits. There was hesitation about everything though, it was written across his face. I should've said something. That was the last time I saw him, until now.

I was told so many times that I was wishing my life away and that Harry would never return, that he had been through too much. I never believed it. Ron and Hermione still saw him from time to time and got owls from him, but never anything for me. I went back to school and put on a brave face. For all anyone else knew Harry and I had been broken up for awhile. Dean and Seamus were still interested but I kept my distance. Fred was constantly in my mind also and I had many a sleepless nights over the men that I had lost. But I kept my vigil. I knew I would see him, and I did.

It was graduation. I was so focused on my schoolwork and avoiding things all Fred and Harry related I just put all my effort into school and it paid off. I was Valedictorian and I was giving my speech:

"We are the survivors. We've all seen so much and we know the horrors of our past. We have lost so many bright young people and we need to remember but also to move on. We need to leave the horrors of war behind us and keep pushing forward. We can survive anything. We all have battle scars to prove it. Keep looking up to the future, but never forget the past. I will never forget this place and the people I have met here..." And as soon as I lifted my eyes he was there, looking at me, peering into my soul. I couldn't take it anymore. He was here, actually here and I couldn't stop talking, or could I? "We have known so many amazing people on our journey, some who have left and others who have returned. It is important to never forget. I have never forgotten and will never forget the time I have spent here. We did it. Were all moving on, we are the survivors. Thanks and good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and subscribed, it means ALOT! Thanks! :)

I am considering a getting a beta for this story depending on how long it will become and the feedback I get from you guys! Anyone interested in betaing this story let me know! Thanks a million!

~discoveringtwilight

After graduation I stood patiently waiting. Between hugs from my family and congrats from fellow classmates I had lost focus of where Harry had gone. I flew into a panic when I couldn't find him, but I quickly located him standing in our spot by the Black Lake. We had spent so many careless hours kissing and talking on the edge of the lake. Listening to the quiet songs of the mer people. To return to that time again would be my only wish. A time when the wizarding world was happily oblivious to the coming storm, before Fred died, before Harry left. If only I could go back.

He looked completely consumed in his thoughts I almost didn't want to disturb him. The key word there is almost. Harry turned when he heard me approach. When he turned my breath caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. I had no idea what to say. And then I saw it, that look, that crazy good look that makes my knees go weak. He stepped forward and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Harry...." I choked out.

"Congratulations Ginny."

"Harry..."

"Don't say anything. I know I owe you an apology, I've treated you terribly these past two years. You don't owe me anything. You just need to know...."

I finally came to the realization of what he was saying. As much as I loved him he was right. He wasn't there and I didn't owe him anything. I knew what I was going to say.

"I need to know where the hell you've been for the past few years. You left, again. And I was left to pick up the pieces that you scattered everywhere. Did you even care? Harry, I love you, I always have, but you keep leaving. How can we go on like this? Where have you been?"

His eyes darted away from my face and he stared intensely at the ground.

"Ginny, I can't tell you where I've been. I can give you anything else. I can't tell you though. I'm sorry, I just...."

"What is it? Harry you're gone for years and Ron and Hermione probably now the whole story. I'm always left in the dark. Always. The one thing I ask and you can't even tell me. So what is it? You want me to guess?"

"Ginny..."

"Harry Potter don't 'Ginny' me! So what? You lied about that veela? You're with someone else? Or do you not want to be with me? I can take it Harry. Go ahead hit me."

"Ginny I'm..."

"You're what?"

"Marry..."

"Are you trying telling me you're married?!"

"No, Ginny if you'd stop interrupting me you'd hear that I'm asking you to marry me."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Ginny, you need to know that I never meant to hurt or leave you. You need to know that I'm in love with you. You're this amazing, wonderful woman that I can't imagine my life without. So, Ginny will you marry me?"

"No, you can't just go around proposing when people are mad at you, it's not fair."

I immediately stormed off unaware of what had actually just happened. Did he really say that? How could I marry someone who can't tell me the truth? I couldn't and that was the answer. No. For now.

Thanks for reading. More to come soon, Waiting for inspiration to strike! I really appreciate feedback.


End file.
